thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24559851-20150503054003/@comment-24481972-20150503064114
"So, what do we do now?" Anthony asks. We're all in my workshop now though I feel like Anthony basically took over. And by "we" I mean me, Jessica, Crash, Paige, Anthony, Chris, Naomi, Kai and one of the mutants we rescued who told me her name was Rebecca. Most of us are just leaning against the walls but Tony and Becca are sitting in computer chairs at the desk. It actually feels kind of weird having other mutants around. Anthony was listening in on my conversation with this "Cross" guy over the phone. For some reason, they all assume I have a plan. "Well, there isn't really much we can do." I say, trying to sound as leader-y as possible. "He threatened to use explosives, most likely missles, so... Is it possible to make our coordinates un-targetable?" "Trust me, I tried, but Quantum updated their software. This usually wouldn't be much of a problem but they updated it specifically to block my pattern of hacking. And it is not easy to come up with an entire new pattern." He explains. "However... You know, if I were able to get into close range with their entire system, I might be able to run a hard virus against their network, leaving it totally vulnerable." "So you're saying you want to actually go to Munich?" I ask. He nods. "No. No way. I am not ''letting that happen. That is too dangerous. Besides, how would we even get there? Who would protect you while you were loading so said virus? And what would distract them while you're doing it?" "We could go by plane. I'm sure we can easily get tickets to Germany. And Chris and Naomi could keep watchout for me. They have some pretty kickass mutations. Also, this is where you come in." He says. I give him a confused look. "Quantum wants something with you, right? So just waltz right up in there, talk to them for a few minutes, then give them the slip!" He makes it sound so simple. "Do you not hear yourself?! That is too risky and it's not happening!" I command. "We're goin' to Germany?" Crash asks. "Nice! I'll pack my bags." He then dashes out of the room and upstairs. "And I guess I'll buy the tickets." Rebecca anounces. ''Why does no one listen to me? "Yo, Sora, is there anything you're not telling us?" Anthony asks after a few seconds. " 'Cause, on the phone, it sounded like you were hiding something. Something you ''really ''shouldn't be hiding." Well, there's no point to lie. I whip out my phone from my back pocket and hand it to him. He begins to examinate using his mutation. "Coordinates. Possibly to Pluto's base." I tell him. Gasps scatter across the room. "I'm planning to use it for leverage against Cross. According to the Quantum's documents that you brought up, they ''really ''want to get their hands on Pluto." There's a moment of silence. "Well, alright-y then. I suppose this is good news actually." Anthony responds. "Also, before we leave, you might want to get over all of that first." He makes a circular hand motion over my bandages that are almost covering my entire torso. "You do have a point there..." I agree. "Speaking of which," I turn around. "Jessica, can you help me change these?" "Hm? Oh, uh, yeah. Sure." She stammers. ''Something's up with her. I guess I'll find out soon enough. ''I think to myself as we both head back to my room.